The Scoop
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Patricia 'Patty-Cake' Snow is a Polar Bear living in MegaKat City. With her ice cream shop 'Sweetie's', she has the best ice cream shop and old fashioned soda fountain in the city. If you have a need to satisfy your sweet tooth, then 'Sweetie's' is the place to go. Please read and review kindly
1. Chapter 1

**SWAT Kats: The Scoop**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Tooth**

Think of one thing that appeals to everyone of all ages, and everyone that has a sweet tooth. C'mon, even licorice counts for some of the not-so-pleasant folks out there. If you have already guessed the answer, it is ice cream. If you have that hankering on a summer day, or your just in the mood for something sweet, my shop is always the place to go.

My name is Patricia, Patricia Snow. I'm a polar bear. I know, rather fitting for this business, yes? My friends call me 'Patty-Cake'. If you think about the size comparison between a kat and my species, then there is no doubt I will be a big girl. I am 6'10 and 1/4 of a ton of buxom curves and one ready to give you any scoop from my selection, and it is big.

When you go to a place that is certified organic, then the first thing you think is this place will charge me a fortune. Not at my shop. While the ice cream and treats I sell at my business are certified organic, I make the prices easy for kats and other species to afford. That way, you can feel good about what you eat, and how much you are paying for it.

Here you have the usual flavors such as the standard vanilla and french vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate chip, strawberry, coffee, chocolate chip cookie dough, spiced rum and others. Then I get real creative with a few flavors as my shop is also an old-fashioned soda fountain. I have flavors such as root beer, cola, and cream soda. All certified organic.

One of those flavors that is tough to make organic is bubblegum. It starts with the vanilla base. I rely on 'Natures Flavors' brand bubblegum flavor concentrate and 'Treehugger' brand gumballs. Put it all together, and you get a treat no kitten can resist pointing at the glass and asking their mothers for. The same gumballs are in the dispenser at the door.

I soon heard a familiar voice, "C'mon Sam, let's try it,"

Make that two, "Alright, I see the stubby tail wagging,"

My honey-colored eyes lit up as I saw something have never changed since college. My muzzle went agape with a smile of awe. They looked to me in the same manner. I never thought I would ever see them again. I leaped over the counter, "Patty-Cake, is that you? Oh, some thing's never change," said Samantha as I hugged the twin Santoro Sisters.

It is not hard to find 'Corvette's' as the best pizza in the city. The 'Slaughterhouse' brings good old down-home barbecue and Americana, and my shop 'Sweetie's' is said to be the best ice cream shop and the only old-fashioned soda fountain in MegaKat City, "It's good to see you ladies, and good to see you two made your dreams come true," I praised

"Yep, and Yelp! says there's no better ice cream shop in the city then here, so we wanted to treat ourselves," said Josephina, they both gave me a light teasing tap in the butt. I looked back at them with a grin, and a wink. We three now formed a trio of restauranteurs that show it is not the species of an individual that makes them successful, it is drive.

I will always have a monthly special. I am always thinking of new ideas though most the 'limited time only' kind of deal. This month's special is called 'Bad Breakup' which might make it to the list of flavors if it sells well to the patrons. I pulled the ice cream scoop out of the warm water and smiled to them, "So...what can I get you ladies today?" I asked,

"Hmm...We would like to try two scoops of Bad Breakup in two sugar cones please," said Sam kindly, I nodded and got to work. This flavor is vanilla ice cream with cookie dough and chocolate brownie pieces with both a chocolate fudge swirl and caramel swirl and chocolate cookie crumbles. If you really need the cure, I can give it the chocolate fudge dip

"Here you go, two cones and two scoops of Bad Breakup,"

"Oh that's good...," purred Josephina with a first taste, "you definitely got us as regulars, good luck out there, Patty-Cake" I always taste my own work before I put it out to sell. If it is good to me, there's a good chance it might be good for the customers. I take pride in all of my frozen treats from ice cream to soda floats, and even ice cream sandwiches

Any flavor can make it into an ice cream sandwich, even the soda pop flavors. Chocolate cookies go well with the cola flavor, and cinnamon cookies and vanilla cookies go great with the root beer and cream soda flavors. I don't like a rectangle-shaped bar either. My cookies are homemade from old family recipes, and the product resemble whoopie pies.

There is no better feeling in the world than seeing a customer leave my shop satisfied, and having them come again to try out something new or have a favorite that they like. I pulled up my tight back-pocketless jeans, and smiled resting my cheek in my hand and resting my elbow and forearm on the counter as the Santoro Sisters happily left my shop.

Now for pricing. A scoop will start you at $1.00. That's a scoop bigger than a fist and $1.00 for extra scoops. I don't charge for toppings like chocolate, caramel, peanuts, toasted coconut or fresh fruit because that is just mean. Ice cream floats are $2.25. Going to a quality ice cream shop shouldn't require breaking the bank. What can I get for you today?


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAT Kats: The Scoop**

**Chapter 2: 'Now Hiring'**

Wise guys say that if you need help with something, ask for it. If you don't then when something comes up that you can't do then you're on your own. It's not a good spot to be in. It took me four years to get my degree in business management. Mostly because I had trouble going to class, and sticking to a routine. When the finals came, it was too late

That changed the second time around. I had to whip my stubby tail into shape, and put my nose to the books. With that, I am where I am today. When I pull up these skintight blue jeans behind the counter in the morning, I feel like I'm ready to start the day. Today was a special day as I put out the 'Now Hiring' sign yesterday. I got my first applicant.

It was an 'Emperor', or should I say, 'Empress' Penguin. As if I weren't pushing the 'cold' stereotype. She is big, as expected for her avian species. I would around 6ft tall, and at least 200lbs. She's got some 'Happy Feet' curves too. She was looking around the place, standing in the middle of the shop. She took in a deep breath and I heard a happy sigh.

"This looks like the place," she said,

She's very pretty. She's got a big birdie butt too with buxom curves. She's got muscle like me, "It sure is, depending on what you're looking for," I replied, she turned to face me with a bit of surprise. She wore grey knee pad skinny jeans and a dark blue fitted tank top. Not something you wear to an interview, but something you drop off an application in

"Oh! I was looking to apply for a job here, my name's Penny, Penny Wingate," said the penguin, and I shook her black and white fin-hand. She dropped off an application that I figured she might have printed off online. I read it over quickly. With careful attention to her details, I had come to a final conclusion just as she was about to head out the door.

"Could you come back to my office please, Miss Wingate?" I said to her, the look in her brown eyes had an awe to them. I know how hard it is for non-feline species to find a job. Species like me and Penny are the minority, and Kats are the majority. Penny looks like one of those applicants that kept getting passed over for species reasons, not work ethic.

"I've good news, you're hired," I stated,

"You're kidding me," said Penny unconvinced,

"No joke, Honey, you're hired, Penny Wingate,"

"No way?!" she cheered a first place cheer,

Her black beak opened with a grin like a loved one getting surprised with chocolate and roses on Valentine's Day. She pounced me with a hug. I happily hugged her back, "Oh! Thank you-thank-you-thank you-thank-you-thank-you! OH! You've no idea how much this means to me!" she cheered, you can never ever be mad at someone so happy for a job

"I think I do, you have the cheerfulness and drive that I look for at this kind of establishment," I replied, getting up from my desk and ruffling her top feathers as she let go of me, "you have that kind of sweetness that comes with serving ice cream, now...around the counter, I am the huggy type and I do make playful gestures, I hope you don't mind,"

"Oh no, it's cool," said Penny, "I always love a good bear hug," with an extra hug and a paw-to-finshake from Penny, I sealed the deal, "I'll see you tomorrow at 9am," I said as parting words, giving her big birdie butt a playful tap. She turned, and grinned with a little giggle and headed out the door. It made me real happy to help make someone's day.

"Tomorrow the fun begins," I said to myself,

The shift was a bit slow with a few kittens and their mothers coming in for a treat. That evening as I was kicking it in for the night, I knew I made the right move in hiring Penny. The next morning, I showered and got dressed. I expected her to be at the shop at 9am. She was there by 8:30, "Good to see you bright and early, come on in, this will be fun,"

"I think I'm going to like it here," said Penny, getting behind the counter. I gave her a white apron and an ice cream scoop. I taught her how to scoop ice cream into both a cup, and a cone. She broke her first cone, but she got the hang of it on the second and third tries. She's also got the hang of dipping the scoop in warm water before making a scoop.

Her scoop technique is very good. Nice smooth and round spheres of ice cream goodness. From the way she greeted her first customers, I knew I will not regret hiring her, and to Jake and Chance of all toms, "Hey there boys, welcome to Sweetie's, what can I get for you today?" she said, as I walked by, I tapped her lightly in the butt to say 'good job'.

"Could you give us a sec?" asked Chance,

They talked with each other, looking back at the selection until they came to an order. Penny waited with a patient grin on her black beak, "Let's see, can we get two scoops in two waffle cones of spiced rum and cola?" said Jake, Penny gave a wink and got to work. You can't be bitter selling ice cream. You have to be as sweet as what you are selling.


End file.
